


Un puente entre dos mundos

by Kaith_Jackson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Sin embargo, cuando ya se decidía a dar la vuelta, una figura atravesando el cielo le hizo parar y volverse. Era rápido. Demasiado. Y ese estilo tan elegante y firme, como una daga cortando el aire a su alrededor, no lo había visto antes, ni siquiera en los partidos de Quidditch de las Harpies.





	Un puente entre dos mundos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuiMakino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/gifts).



Estudiar en Hogwarts era, en pocas palabras, _lo más genial que le había pasado en la vida, más guay incluso que los Power Rangers, qué suerte tengo de estar aquí, oh-por-Merlín, espero no irme jamás._

Al menos es así cómo se lo describía a sus padres. Sin embargo, con ellos debía utilizar el japonés, que le daba mucho menos énfasis al entusiasmo que quería transmitir Kōtarō. Pero sus padres debían de estar acostumbrados a que a Kōtarō se le pegasen esas «costumbres occidentales» entre las que se contaban hablar a gritos, emocionarse cuando las luciérnagas se encienden para iluminar la noche y agotar a unos padres que ya estaban muy mayores para estos trotes.

Claro que ellos no sabían que el mundo mágico inglés no tenía nada que ver con el comportamiento de su hijo; Kōtarō venía así de serie. Por lo que, cuando en quinto curso pasó todos sus TIMO con unas notas más o menos aceptables, ( _«si solo he sacado un Troll en Encantamientos, ¡¿qué más queréis?!_ _»_ ), dejaron de preocuparse casi por completo.

Así que, sin su media gotita de poción calmante diaria, Kōtarō se transformó de ser un pequeño temblor a llegar a la categoría nueve de Richter.

No sabía que se podían hacer _tantas cosas_ a lo largo del día. Se levantaba una hora antes que el resto del mundo para hacer un par de docenas de flexiones, sus ciclos de abdominales y darle dos vueltas corriendo al colegio entero. Se duchaba, se metía un par de pergaminos emborronados en la mochila y berreaba el himno de Hogwarts con el bondadoso propósito de despertar al resto. No llegaba ni siquiera al verso de _CUANDO SALE EL SOL, SU MAGIA NOS UNE_ antes de que alguien intentara lanzarle un Pies de Gelatina que él conseguía evitar de milagro.

Y en el desayuno hablaba a berridos, porque el resto también hablaba a voces, ¿no es así? ¿Entonces por qué los profesores solo le miraban a él? Encima que estaba en la otra punta del comedor, pegadito a los Hufflepuff de séptimo. Aunque, eso sí, había conseguido pasar sus seis años hablando mientras comía y solo se había atragantado dos veces, todo un milagro.

Y luego las clases que bah, se podían soportar, sobre todo las que tenías que levantarte y _hacer cosas (_ las de pupitre, pluma y pergamino, se las pasaba durmiendo la siesta. Fue en cuarto cuando se quedó dormido en clase de pociones y le cayó un _a-saber-qué_ en la cabeza y ahora el pelo le crecía gris en las puntas. Pero le quedaba guay, así que no entendía el ataque al corazón de la Señora Arabasta que pidió la jubilación después de aquello. Qué pena, era una buena profesora).

Pero después venía el tiempo libre y, aunque pareciese una burrada, al resto de Hufflepuff no les apetecía hacer un entrenamiento doble _diario._ Mick y Henry incluso se echaban una siesta antes de cenar, y Jennifer siempre le gritaba que se pusiera a hacer los deberes que luego perdían puntos por su culpa. Uff, si él solo quería jugar al Quidditch un par de horas antes de cenar. O después, ¿qué más daba?

Así que, a las siete y media, después de zamparse entre dos y tres bollos de azúcar y mermelada, acudía al campo de Quidditch con su Cassiopea 1600 y su uniforme recién planchadito (suponía, no sabía cómo funcionaba eso de los elfos, pero algo tenía que tener para no tuviera arrugas a lo largo del día).

Llegando al campo, el primer día después de haber tenido la maravillosa idea, se empezó a arrepentir de haber ido. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ya era de noche, que bueno, Kōtarō no tenía problemas con ver en la oscuridad, pero aun así… Y, además, ¿de qué servía entrenar siendo _supermegamaravilloso_ de la muerte si nadie le veía? Mejor intentar convencer de nuevo al equipo de los Huffle-molones a que se unieran con él. O, a las malas, los Gryffindor siempre estarían dispuestos a entrenar si empezaba la frase con un «A que no os atrevéis a…».

Sin embargo, cuando ya se decidía a dar la vuelta, una figura atravesando el cielo le hizo parar y volverse. Era _rápido._ Demasiado. Y ese estilo tan elegante y firme, como una daga cortando el aire a su alrededor, no lo había visto antes, ni siquiera en los partidos de Quidditch de las Harpies.

Sus pasos volvieron a avanzar en dirección a aquella maravilla de color azul eléctrico que rasgaba el atardecer, tratando de averiguar quién era el Ravenclaw que había mejorado tanto en su técnica en apenas tres meses. Ninguno de los hermanos Smith podía ser, eran más brutos que un arado, y a la pequeña Morgan la había visto de camino a la biblioteca, para hacer todos los deberes del primer día como si le fuera la vida en ello.

No tenía ni idea. Y aquello era como un sarpullido en la mitad de la espalda y no llegar a rascárselo. Así que Kōtarō puso dos dedos en su boca y silbó lo más alto que pudo, para que aquel rayo celúreo se parara y viera todos los gestos entusiasmados que el hufflepuff le hacía desde el suelo.

Y no lo conocía. No era de primero (o sea, era bajito y tal, pero bueh, los de primero eran medio pedo comparado con este tío). La cara cubierta de sudor, facciones felinas y expresión seria, _guau,_ tendría que haberse fijado en él antes, ¿dónde ha estado los últimos seis años? ¿Escondido en la torre de Raven…?

Oh, no.

_Un Sombra._

Kōtarō había escuchado los rumores de que algunos cuervos se encerraban en su torre para estudiar durante todo el día y que solo salían para enseñarles a los profesores nuevos hechizos y pociones. Se les llamaban Sombras porque eran capaces de confundirse con las siluetas de los alumnos normales para que nadie los viera. Michaela era la que más defendía esta teoría. Kōtarō y ella se habían pasado varias noches frente al despacho del profesor Rubenigildo (que se llamaba Harry, pero como era más feo que pegarle a un padre, merecía un nombre acorde a sus verrugas verdes y su papada triple) a la espera de que los Sombras aparecieran.

 _«O sea, los Sombras son poderosísimos»,_ le había comentado ella escondida tras una planta del pasillo. « _Se matan los unos a los otros para conseguir el puesto de Primer Ministro. No intentes meterte con ellos que te pueden a chafar con el dedo como a una pulga»._

—¡¿Eres un Sombra?! —exclamó Kōtarō utilizando su Cassiopea como arma. El Sombra siguió avanzando, pero algo más despacio. _Ja, no sabe con quién se mete_ —. ¡Atrás! ¡Que puedo… meterte una astilla en el ojo!

El chico tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero la actitud defensiva con la que se acercaba a Kōtarō (con las manos en alto y todo), le daba esperanzas de salir de allí con vida.

—Soy Akaashi —balbuceó el chico con un inglés inseguro—. Akaashi Keiji.

—¡¿Eres japonés?! —se sorprendió Kōtarō bajando su potente arma contra el polvo—. ¡Creía que estaba solo en medio de toda Inglaterra para defender el honor de los japoneses, ¿sabes que aquí no hay sushi? _Sushi, tío,_ ¿cómo pueden vivir sin salsa de soja? Pero eso sí, esas camas de dosel son una pasada, o sea duermo como un bebé…

—Despacio —le pidió él todavía con las manos en alto. Sin embargo, su expresión había cambiado de cautelosa a inexpresiva. _Más japonés no puede ser._ Y añadió en el fondo de su mente, donde nadie pudiera verlo ni juzgarlo: ( _Qué cuqui)._

—¿Prefieres que te hable así? —preguntó cambiando de idioma. En medio de esa expresión pétrea, Kōtarō vio encenderse una pálida lucecita de esperanza. Pero tan rápido como había venido, se fue, mostrando una inexpresión perpetua—. Soy Bokuto Kōtarō.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bokuto-san.

—Ay no, aquí no hacemos eso —se alteró él al ver que Keiji hacía una reverencia—. Y tampoco decimos lo de san, kun, sama (aunque puedes llamarme sama si quieres, sería bastante apropiado), me dices Kōtarō y ya.

—Bokuto mejor —replicó él volviendo a su inexpresividad japonesa—. Y agradecería que me llamaras Akaashi, me sentiría más cómodo.

—Pero es que eso no se dice aquí…

—Entonces, muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo. —Akaashi se acercó unos pasos más y se cruzó de brazos, dando por zanjada la conversación.

—¿Y desde cuándo estás en Hogwarts? No te había visto nunca.

—Vengo de Mahoutokoro, hoy es mi primer día en Hogwarts. —Kōtarō silbó con admiración. Abrió la boca para soltar todas las preguntas que se le iban agolpando en la cabeza ( _¿Y cómo es Mahoutoko? ¿Mola tanto como Hogwarts? ¿Allí también tenéis Casas? ¿Ibas a la Ravenclaw de allí? ¿Qué os enseñaban, cómo ser el puto amo encima de la escoba? ¿Era una asignatura obligatoria, optativa, de créditos de libre configuración?)._ Sin embargo, Akaashi le cortó antes de pudiera coger aire y soltar todas sus dudas—. Pero me habías llamado por algo, supongo.

—Ah. Sí —se retuvo Kōtarō con un carraspeo—. Voy a practicar mis tiros, así que estaría bien que te quedaras para ver cómo puedo patearles el culo a los cuervos este año. Guardián, ¿verdad? Tienes cara de espantar a las Quaffles con solo mirarlas.

—Todavía no he hecho las pruebas, pero vale.

_Sí, como que con esa técnica no te van a coger nada más verte._

—Venga, Akaashi. —Se montó en su Cassiopea de pie y fue surfeando hasta los aros—. Enséñame de qué estás hecho.

Ni una.

No metió ni una.

Bueno, sí, una porque distrajo a Akaashi con su movimiento superespecial de curva con efecto que al final cambiaba de dirección. Pero por más que intentó (más rápido, más lento, volando en zigzag, haciendo ruidos con la boca), la Quaffle no volvió a rozar siquiera el aire que rodeaba el aro. Si desde el suelo le había parecido rápido, ahí, en el aire, aún más. Se teletrasportaba de una portería a otra mucho más veloz de lo que había parecido posible. Tanto era así que Kōtarō se debatía entre deprimirse y meterse en el lago para hacerle compañía al Kraken y no salir nunca más o pedirle un autógrafo y una foto firmada.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decidirse, Akaashi le alzó una mano para pedirle parar y planeó despacio hasta la base de las porterías. Kōtarō le siguió con sensación de triunfo, no se podía creer que el mejor jugador de Quidditch se hubiera cansado tan rápido cuando él apenas estaba sudando por las axilas, el cuello, la espalda y la raja del culo.

—¿Qué pasa? —resopló él dando varios traspiés por culpa de su aterrizaje forzado—. ¿Ya… estás… cansado? Pues… menudo aguante.

Akaashi se puso de rodillas y se levantó una de las perneras de su uniforme. La piel parecía quemada desde el tobillo hasta la mitad del muslo y parpadeaba con un brillo oscuro que tenía toda la pinta de maldición.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —balbuceó Kōtarō agachándose junto a él—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Conozco un atajo.

—No hace falta —zanjó él. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la pierna le falló a medio paso. Sin embargo, Kōtarō ya estaba ahí para sujetarle—. Solo necesito descansar, eso es todo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —insistió al ver la poca energía de tenía Akaashi en cada paso.

—Un accidente.

No dijo nada más en todo el camino, pero dejó que Kōtarō lo llevara hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw sin rechistar. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no parecía tener fuerzas para seguir hablando.

—Sabes que voy a estar preguntándotelo todos los días, ¿no?

—Buenas noches, Bokuto-san —se despidió él tras balbucear la respuesta del acertijo. ( _¿Cómo que, si tu padre es mi hermano, mi tía es tu abuela y tu Ghoul es mi…? ¡A mí dame una contraseña normal, carajo!)._

—¡Que no digas el san!

*

Bokuto-san cumplió con su promesa.

Keiji había creído que, siendo acelerado y enérgico, aquello se le olvidaría una semana después de comenzar las clases (si incluso olvidó los libros de Pociones por la mañana y por la tarde del mismo día), pero no parecía ser tan sencillo. Por lo que se veía, Bokuto-san solo recordaba las cosas que más le interesaban, por lo que realmente tenía curiosidad, y saber las propiedades del veneno de la acromántula no era una de ellas. Conocer el secreto de Keiji, sí.

A pesar de todo, se mantuvo firme. Había viajado a la otra parte del mundo para empezar una nueva vida y olvidar por completo su pasado. La maldición de su pierna solo era un discontinuo recordatorio de la peor noche de toda su vida. Sin embargo, si un idiota no paraba de parlotear sobre ello, rascando la superficie de hielo de Keiji como si de un perro se tratara, le costaba olvidarse de las llamas violáceas, el humo tóxico y los gritos desesperados de su madre.

 _Olvídalo, ya no hay nada que hacer,_ se recordaba a sí mismo cuando sus recuerdos se apoderaban de su memoria y le impedían ver las notas de la pizarra del profesor de Encantamientos. _Concéntrate. Aprueba los TIMOs. Rehaz tu vida._

Sin embargo, aunque su obstinación era frustrante (por no decir algo peor), Bokuto-san había convertido su vida en Hogwarts en un suave paseo. Se esforzaba por explicarle que la distancia corporal entre dos conocidos era mucho menor que en Japón, que si hablaba en susurros no lo escucharía ni Peter ( _«¿Quién es Peter?». «Eres adorable, Akaashi, en serio»)_ y que los palillos solo los utilizaban para repetir los gestos de los hechizos sin formar una desgracia (« _Yo ya la he liado un par de veces, así que los mayores no me dejan la varita hasta ver que puedo hacer los gestos bien». «Me lo creo, Bokuto-san». «¡Pero defiéndeme, que soy un tío responsable!». «Me enseñaron de pequeño que está mal decir mentiras»)._ Gracias a él, la aclimatación hacia una cultura más occidental se convirtió en un paseo agradable en vez de un infierno de incomprensión total. Keiji entendía por qué los hufflepuffs le invitaban a su mesa en _cada una de las cinco comidas_ y que cuando le corregían su inglés, no lo hacían con mala intención o por sentirse superiores, sino con el único propósito de ayudarle a mejorar.

Pero, claro, Bokuto-san siempre estaba en medio de todo.

Y Keiji entendía que el espacio personal era casi inexistente con aquel chico, y se había esforzado por aceptarlo (era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de tal despliegue de amabilidad), pero no podía evitar las reacciones físicas y químicas que se producían en su cuerpo cada vez que le susurraba en el oído _Oye, ¿cuándo me vas a contar qué te pasó con tu pierna?_ Era muy difícil concentrarse con él a su lado en la Biblioteca. Y ya no era por sus continuas interrupciones le hacían perderse entre un millar de fórmulas químicas, sino porque su propio cuerpo le distraía. Los picos de adrenalina, la subida de dos puntos de latidos por minuto, la pérdida de sangre en las manos para acumularse en otra zona de su cuerpo (que él jamás tendrá la desfachatez de describirla). Aquel no era problema de Bokuto-san, por supuesto que no. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar solo le costara mucho o _demasiado._

Y, cómo no, todo aquel asunto empeoró cuando tras el primer entrenamiento como Guardián de Ravenclaw, poco después de Halloween. Bokuto-san le estuvo esperando en la entrada de las duchas con una expresión de pura emoción que le produjo un par de picos de adrenalina más fuertes de lo normal.

—Has estado _brutal_ —le felicitó él acompañándole a las duchas. Sus compañeros cuervos ni siquiera trataron de detenerlo, conocían a Bokuto-san demasiado bien como para plantearse intentarlo—. Esos giros, _buah,_ he flipado cuando te he visto bloquear la Quaffle con la cola de la escoba. Me han dado ganas de conjurar un par de pompones para animarte.

—Te dejamos Akaashi —le comentó uno de los hermanos Smith—. Nos vamos a las duchas de los dormitorios para que disfrutes de tu fanboy.

—Adiós, chicos —se despidió Bokuto-san con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre—. ¡Tengo algo para ti!

—No es necesario que me compres nada.

—¡No te lo he comprado! —Bokuto-san sacó una venda muy fina que parecía hecha con hilo de telaraña, de color sepia y dorado—. Bueno, solo he comprado la venda, pero lo he hecho yo solito. Ahí he estado esforzándome día y noche, leyendo (sí, sí, me has oído bien, _leyendo_ ) libros de más de cien páginas para hacerte esta maravilla de la medicina moderna. ¿Que por qué? Porque soy un amigo maravilloso y un compañero excepcional y por eso el mundo entero debería alabarme.

—Es solo una venda —replicó Keiji sentándose en uno de los bancos más incómodos de los vestuarios. La rodilla empezaba a darle una mala pasada y notaba cómo sus energías iban drenándose poco a poco.

—Ah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas, mi querido Watson.

—Me llamo Akaashi —le corrigió él en un pobre intento de desviar la conversación para no centrarse en el hecho de que _Bokuto-san está de rodillas frente a mí, me está agarrando la pierna, por qué me mira así, por qué me sonríe, esto no está bien._

—Ahora mismo te llamas como yo quiera, que para eso te he conjurado un _Calmarum Génesis._

—¿El hechizo calmante?

—Exacto, cerebrito —afirmó subiéndole la pernera del pantalón. Los picos de adrenalina alcanzaron niveles descomunales y Keiji apretó los dientes para no reflejar nada de lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo—. Lo he entretejido entre las fibras de la venda para que puedas jugar al Quidditch sin que te duela demasiado. No es perfecto, pero quiero ver si funciona.

—¿No lo has probado antes? —se alarmó Akaashi. Cogió la varia de su mochila y estuvo a punto de prenderle fuego a la venda antes de que le salieran sarpullidos en la piel.

Pero Bokuto-san le retuvo con una de sus típicas sonrisas que le desarman por dentro, aunque por fuera siga con su expresión impertérrita.

—Relájate, me han supervisado todos los de séptimo. — _Es imposible tratar con él, no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo_ —. Pero, aun así, he sido muy cuidadoso, te lo prometo. Jamás te haría daño.

Keiji tragó saliva y dejó que Bokuto-san hiciera lo que quisiera. Al principio, solo notó sus manos sobre la piel, ardiendo allí donde la maldición era más intensa. Era un calor diferente, menos doloroso y más reconfortante, pero eso debía ser por el pequeño problema que no sabía lidiar.

Sus manos subieron por el gemelo, rodeando toda la pierna con la venda con un tacto muy impropio de un chico que se pasaba la mitad del tiempo de la comida tratando de meterse cinco albóndigas de pavo en la boca mientras parloteaba sobre partido de las Harpies. Que tuviera tanto cuidado en tocar su herida, le producía una sensación cálida en el pecho. Le gustaba sentirse así. Le gustaba que le cuidaran. No era incómodo ni extraño como cuando Michaela le abrazaba por detrás de improvisto. Con Bokuto-san era diferente, mucho más agradable y placentero.

Sin embargo, cuando sus manos subieron por la rodilla y llegaron a la interna del muslo, la calidez de su pecho se transformó en un golpe de calor que navegó por todo su cuerpo. Su primer instinto fue apartarlo ( _Lo va a descubrir_ ); el segundo, agarrarle del pelo hacia arriba y morderle la boca ( _Quiero que lo sepa);_ y el tercero, el definitivo, no hacer nada mientras el calor le calcinaba de dentro hacia fuera sin hacer ningún ruido.

El hechizo se rompió cuando esas manos desaparecieron y el calor con ellas, dejando solo una amarga sensación de frescor y alivio.

—¿Mejor? —sonrió él todavía de rodillas.

—Sí —suspiró Keiji moviendo la pierna. El punzante dolor no había desaparecido del todo, pero había disminuido considerablemente por primera vez en meses—. Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san.

—¿Y ahora, me merezco que me cuentes qué pasó?

—Aún no.

Keiji se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del error cometido. La emoción de Bokuto-san al escuchar el _aún_. Se sintió fatal por darle esperanzas en contarle una historia sin final feliz que acabaría haciéndole llorar a moco tendido. Y aquello era lo último que quería, Bokuto-san merecía seguir repartiendo su boba alegría por toda Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, Akaashi Keiji era un caballero de palabra y sabía que acabaría claudicando ante él.

El día elegido fue el partido contra Hufflepuff. Bokuto-san era el capitán de su equipo, como no podía ser de otra forma, y se tomaba muy en serio su papel (o tan en serio como podía) saltando y saludando a las gradas con los brazos bien abiertos.

—¡¡NO OS OIGO!! —gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras el equipo de Ravenclaw esperaba en posición inicial a que terminara esa pantomima.

Keiji tuvo que esforzarse más de lo habitual para no corresponderle aquella sonrisa tan contagiosa. Por el contrario, se montó en su escoba a la espera de que la Capitana Morgan se encontrara frente a Bokuto-san en la mitad del campo.

En el mismo instante en que la snitch alzó vuelo, Keiji se dio la vuelta y voló a toda velocidad hasta el aro central.

Lo veía todo desde allí.

Los hermanos Smith no se tomaban en serio el partido contra los _mierd-puffs,_ como ellos mismos los llamaban, y se iban pasando la budger como si aquel fuera su único trabajo. Remington había conseguido la quaffle y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la portería contraria, donde fue detenida por la budger de Jessica Ward.

Bokuto-san cogió la pelota en el aire. Y sonrió en su dirección.

Pero Keiji ya estaba preparado. Con la mirada, siguió todos sus movimientos, analizando sus curvas grotescas y la pérdida de energía que sufría cada vez que lanzaba un beso en el aire a sus fans. Con una pirueta absurda, esquivó la budger de uno de los Smith y, con otra aún más pronunciada, evitó que el otro le empujara contra las gradas.

La Capitana le gritó algo desde lo alto y Keiji apretó los dientes, pensando en que tenía que centrarse en buscar la snitch dorada y dejarle hacer su trabajo.

Bokuto-san lanzó la quaffle en plena carrera y Keiji ya estaba en el tercer aro, el más alejado a su posición iniciar, para detener la pelota con la mano izquierda.

—Has sido muy lento, Bokuto-san —comentó mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Collins que volvía al otro lado a toda velocidad.

—¡Jo! ¡Pero por qué no puedo meterte nada! —se enrabietó él cruzando los pies bajo la escoba.

Keiji se planteó en hacerle un comentario mordaz sobre _las cosas que sí podía meterle,_ para que se pasara todo el partido tratando de desentrañar el significado (y, mientras, Ravenclaw siguiera sumando puntos), pero un dolor penetrante le recorrió toda la pierna hasta la columna espinal y le dejó ciego por un instante.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba cayendo. Y que su escoba no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

Después, notó un cuerpo debajo de él, un brazo protector que le agarraba la cintura y una mano gigante que le cubría la cabeza.

Segundos más tarde, sintió el golpe contra el suelo.

*

Por la tarde, cuando por la Enfermería ya había pasado toda la Casa de Hufflepuff y la mitad de Ravenclaw, Keiji cogió fuerzas y miró la venda hechizada. Como suponía, la maldición había carcomido el tejido y, con él, el hechizo.

—¿Ha sido mi culpa?

Bokuto-san tenía la voz gangosa. Segundos atrás, había estado bromeando con su equipo, sobre la revancha que les esperaba a Ravenclaw durante el tercer trimestre. Repasaron jugadas a gritos y contuvieron a su Capitán para que el _crecehuesos_ hiciera efecto. Keiji siguió toda la conversación en silencio, ahogándose en su propio dolor y esperando a que desaparecieran para auscultar su herida.

Y ahora que la veía, tenía peor pinta de lo que pensaba.

—Perdóname, Akaashi —le suplicó limpiándose los mocos con las mangas del pijama—. La he cagado con el _Calmarum Génesis_ y casi te mueres por mi culpa.

—El _Calmarum Génesis_ estaba bien, lo que ocurre es que mi herida es más compleja de lo que creía. —Keiji se ayudó a salir de la cama agarrando la pierna con ambos brazos y caminó hasta llegar a un muy lloroso, muy ansioso, muy angustiado Bokuto-san—. Y has acabado con cuatro costillas rotas por parar mi caída. No hay nada que perdonar.

—¡Es que no iba a dejar que te murieras! —berreó mientras sus ojos se deshacían en lágrimas—. No quería que te murieras, no quería, no, no.

Keiji acalló la desesperación de Bokuto-san acostándose a su lado. Le entregó un pañuelo encantado para que siempre se mantuviera limpio y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando él se sonó los mocos sonoramente y, luego, se limpió las lágrimas (en ese orden). El chico necesitaba que lo reconfortaran y Keiji se sintió afortunado de ser el elegido para esa tarea.

—He sobrevivido a cosas peores. —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y, con gestos cuidadosos y calculados, apoyó su cabeza contra él. En parte, porque le estaba desgarrando verle llorar y, en mayor parte, porque era lo único que sabía hacer para consolar a un amigo—. A principios de verano… hubo un accidente en casa.

—¿Tu pierna? —inquirió él todavía con la voz nasalizada.

—Mis padres tenían una botica a las afueras de Tokio —continuó Keiji sabiendo que, si paraba, no iba a poder contarlo todo. Se esforzó en fijar la vista en una grieta de la pared para no sentir la tentación de mirar a Bokuto-san y que su lástima le doliera más que las heridas—. A los dos les gustaba mucho experimentar con distintas pociones y hechizos antiguos. Yo me unía a ellos cada vez que podía, pero esa vez me encargaba de hacer la cena mientras ellos terminaban un proyecto en su laboratorio en el sótano. No sé lo que pudo salir mal, solo recuerdo la explosión, el humo y el fuego. La fuerza me impulsó hacia atrás y perdí el sentido, en algún momento las llamas tuvieron que quemarme la piel de la pierna porque así fue cómo me encontraron… ¿cómo los llamáis vosotros, aurores?

—¿Tus padres…?

Keiji negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no lo podría decir en voz alta.

—Estoy bien —le tranquilizó con el cuerpo tenso—. Pero con mis heridas ya no podía jugar en el equipo de Mahoutokoro en la liga asiática, uno de los requisitos era estar en perfectas condiciones físicas, y como Hogwarts es una escuela subvencionada por el Ministerio de Magia, creí que sería…

—Ven a mi casa durante Navidad.

Keiji cerró la boca de golpe y giró el cuello para mirar a Bokuto-san. Había dejado de llorar y su expresión derrotada se había transformado en una decisión férrea que le desestabilizó. El brusco cambio de conversación, le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos concéntricos hacia la nada más absoluta y le ayudó a subir a la superficie para respirar aire fresco.

—¿ _Toda_ la Navidad?

—No vas a quedarte solo en Hogwarts en las fiestas. Te vienes a mi casa. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra y a mis padres no les va a importar.

—No hace falta…

—Pues decidido —sonrió él mientras se ponía cómodo bajo tres almohadones del tamaño de un pastel de triple de frambuesa—. Duermes conmigo, ¿no?

—Pensaba volver a mi cama para dejarte descansar.

—Descansaré mejor contigo.

No admitió ningún tipo de protesta. Así que Keiji acabó siendo aplastado por un tipo que acababa de romperse las costillas por salvarle la vida. Y, aunque el aliento de Bokuto-san le golpeaba el oído y le provocaba escalofríos, supo que por fin iba a conciliar el sueño sin pesadillas en forma de casa en llamas.

Bokuto-san empezó a roncar con fuerza. Keiji le cubrió con una sábana y se acurrucó utilizando uno de sus brazos como almohada. Mañana tendría tiempo para negarlo todo. Ahora solo quería dormir a su lado.

*

Kōtarō era un chico de gustos sencillos, pero indiscutibles. La canela era el bien, los perros eran los mejores animales del universo y leer era para pringados. El azúcar nunca sobraba en las natillas, el Quidditch era el mejor deporte del mundo, el rojo molaba, pero no tanto como el dorado, las ciencias las habían inventado los peores villanos del universo para hacerle la vida imposible, el rock era lo que provocaba que la Tierra girara alrededor del sol y no existía límite para comer pica-pica. Y jamás se había detenido a decir _Eh, ¿y por qué me gusta tanto el chocolate blanco?_ O _¿Y si el rock no es lo mejor del mundo y en realidad lo es (Merlín no lo quiera) el pop?_ Qué estupidez. Esto era así _de toda la vida_ y si había alguien que le dijera lo contrario era porque tenía una enfermedad mental que le impedía ver la realidad. A él solo le gustaba lo mejor porque tenía un gusto impecable.

Así que por supuesto que le gustaba Akaashi. Si era un tío superlisto y superrápido y superserio (y esto último a Kōtarō le hacía mucha gracia). Al verlo en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía acercarse a él y hacerle las preguntas de rutina _¿Has dormido bien? ¿Qué has soñado? Ven, siéntate conmigo, que te he guardado las galletas de chocolate blanco._ Y esto último era la prueba de amor definitiva, sin la menor duda. Una caja más y estaría a sus pies.

Sin embargo, sus amigos le hicieron ver que no era suficiente para que Akaashi entendiera que Kōtarō bebía los vientos por él (« _¡PERO ES CHOCOLATE BLANCO! ¡SI PRÁCTICAMENTE LE ESTOY PIDIENDO MATRIMONIO!»_ ). Así que ahora que tenía todas las navidades para decirle que le gustaba.

Y Kōtarō no tenía miedo a que Akaashi le rechazara de plano, porque eso no era posible. _Por favor,_ ¿cómo no iba a querer salir con él si Kōtarō era el más gracioso de todo el colegio, además de guapo, encantador y, en definitiva, todo un partidazo? Además, se llevaban genial, ¿no? Y, y, y ya no le importaba que le tocara y le abrazara tanto. Era imposible, im-po-si-ble, que le rechazara de plano.

Aun así, quiso esperar a la Navidad para declararse. Por las fechas y el momento especial y tal. Su aniversario no podía caer en un día cualquiera como el resto del mundo, un veinticuatro de diciembre estaría bien. O un treinta y uno, ahí, con el año nuevo y las campanadas y los canapés de salmón. O mejor no, porque a lo mejor se ponía nervioso, se atragantaba y tenía que pedirle salir en San Mungo, entre sus padres y enfermeros cotillas.

 _Esto no puede ser tan difícil,_ se enfadó con los nervios picándole por todo el cuerpo. _Venga, «Akaashi, me gustas, sal conmigo» y ya está. Hala, díselo, ahora que estáis solos en el vagón._

Kōtarō se acordó del truco que le había dicho Erika para liarse con su novio James. Cerró la puerta con un _Alhomora_ y envolvió el espacio con un suave _Muffliato_ (y no prendió fuego nada, así que supuso que lo había hecho bien). Se puso a su lado mientras Akaashi miraba por la ventana, observando, como decía él, _el infrecuente fenómeno de la luna del mediodía._ Y a Kōtarō le encantaba cuando se ponía en modo pijo sabihondo (o sea, le encantaba todo el tiempo).

—Akaashi… —Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió abiertamente cuando él le puso la mano en la rodilla. Era su forma de decir _Te estoy escuchando, pero me gusta demasiado el cielo como para dejar de mirarlo._ Ojalá le mirara a él con la misma atención con que miraba a la luna—. Akaashi, que es importante.

—No te voy a decir qué te voy a regalar por Navidad —murmuró él en voz baja.

—Que no es eso, Akaashi —se quejó mientras seguía tirando de su jersey para que se girara hacia él.

—¿O sea que no quieres saber qué regalo tengo para ti?

—No, Ak-.

—Lo devuelvo si quieres.

—¡Akaashi, que no me pienso confesar mirándote a la cocorota!

Eso le hizo reaccionar. Por fin. Y esa eterna frialdad y condescendencia se convirtió en una cálida sorpresa que le hinchó el pecho como un pavo. _Eso lo he hecho yo solito._

—Ves. ¿Tanto te costaba mirarme? —se enorgulleció.

—¿Me has dicho eso _solo_ para que te haga caso? —El suave rasgar de las eses entre sílabas le dio a entender que estaba empezando a cabrearse. Y no precisamente poco.

—¡No! —Sin pensarlo, se sentó sobre sus piernas (bueno, sobre su pierna buena) con la espalda pegada al cristal y los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Me gustas un montón, Akaashi. Muchísimo y muchísimo y todo. Eres impresionante y listo y guapo y eres muy bueno conmigo y quiero salir contigo de verdad.

—Bokuto-san, no hace falta que sigas. Ya te estoy prestando atención.

Estúpido Akaashi con su estúpido pensamiento japonés estirado, formal y _correcto._ Tenía que quitarle la cortesía como fuera. Tenía que hacerle entender que iba en serio.

Le besó en la boca. Con los dientes. Con la lengua. Agarrándole el pelo y enredando sus dedos entre los mechones más suaves. Olía a limón y menta y Kōtarō era fan de las cosas dulces, pero se acababa de volver adicto a los cítricos.

—Me gustas, Keiji Akaashi —se declaró de nuevo cuando estuvo seguro que Akaashi había entendido que no era ninguna broma—. Quiero que me intentes robar el postre para hacerme rabiar y que luego me pidas darnos un paseo por el lago y que ese paseo se vuelva una carrera y que me tire al agua y que tú me arrastres contigo.

—Se ve que lo tienes muy bien pensado —balbuceó Akaashi tratando de recuperar la respiración. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios remordidos y Kōtarō no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin besarle de nuevo.

Pero necesitaba una respuesta. Y la quería _ya_.

—Sal conmigo y te demuestro lo bien pensado que lo tengo todo.

—Eso tengo que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

_Eso es un sí en el idioma de la cursilería. Ha dicho que sí. Gracias a Morgana._

—Quiero besarte otra vez.

—No veo qué te lo impide.

—Porque sigues parloteando como el pijo que eres.

—Eso tiene fácil solución.

Akaashi le agarró de la nuca y le besó de nuevo. Y de alguna manera, acabaron en Londres horas después. Con los labios cortados, la piel temblorosa y sin ganas de separarse jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto vale por cincuenta puntitos _y lo sabes, Yui_ :) Feliz Navidad.


End file.
